


Ice cold kisses

by LaughingLoudly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cold, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Snow, larry stylinson - Freeform, sharing room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLoudly/pseuds/LaughingLoudly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lost his sister last year and one of the last thing she gave him was a brochure with a weird title "Share Christmas with a stranger." He decided to go and meets Louis Tomlinson the other stranger. Both have a story to tell and why they decided to take part in this funny vacation. Louis turns out to be a happy person full of life and laughter. He helps Harry back to being his charming self not even knowing it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first english written story. Let's hope for the best. Enjoy and let me know what you think even if you tell me to stop and never come back I want to know. If you like it tell me so I know someone likes it and reads my story. I've been working on this for a long time and hope it pays of. Okay Bye. Happy reading!

Prologue

Dec 18th 2012

 

Gemma walking into what was now Harry’s room. They had changed because Gemma rarely came home anymore, spending her time in London being married to a loving husband and pregnant. She lived there now and visited sometime with the holidays. Her baby stomach was ready to burst and Harry was so happy for her that she was starting her life so promising, so successful with both her job and her personal life. But this morning she came in and gave Harry a brochure.

“Whats this? He had asked her looking at the peace of paper on his bed. It looked old.

“I got it a few days ago and found it in the paper we burn, but then I noticed the condense and I thought ‘that’s something Harold would like.’ And it has been stuck in my bag ever since. So that why it looks so bad but read it, you might like it.” And she left again leaving Harry to it.

'Share Christmas with a stranger.' The brochure read. Harry already liked it opening it to look true it.

At about the same moment a boy in Doncaster pushed his cat from the coffee table and saw the same brochure. He read through it and liked the thought of something new but he was spending the holidays with his boyfriend and thought maybe another time. He just threw it in his room where it landed just between his and Jace’s bed and the bedside table.

Around the same time the years after, when he had thrown his ex boyfriend out of the house for the millionth time, he saw his cat sitting on the post again. But this time on the floor where it had been pushed when the door opened.Louis pushed the cat of and saw once again the same title staring back at him. 'Share Christmas with a stranger.' And he just picked up the phone and asked if he could spend Christmas holiday there.

“So funny how it’s always at the last minute the house get rented.” The woman on the phone said with a friendly smile in her voice. “The other person called like 10 minutes ago. We expect you December 22nd and you’ll be leaving the January 5th you need to come and get a map and your keys at the info but that’s about it. But we will sent you an email with all the details.”

“Okay thanks.” Louis told the woman on the phone and just like that he had booked a vacation with a complete stranger. He hoped it wouldn’t be a total lose of money but then again anything is better than having an annoying ex boyfriend show up at your door every fucking day. Louis was happy with his decision.


	2. Chapter One

Harry knew the cabin would be coming with one other camper. He had agreed to it since he heard of the concept. 'Share Christmas with a stranger.' it was something he always wanted to do, his sister Gemma told him about it, but never really took the step to actually do it. But Gemma died last year giving birth to her daughter and he never really turned out the same he was before. He just ran away, moved out, and never looked back; he was really close to his sister. But that made him decided to do it this year, to be happy again, to love life again. It was kind of funny that he thought that way because he immediately started laughing with himself. Things will never be the same.

His walk from the parking to the cabin was about 1 km. It was a forest walk and not easy to find the way but he got the map. His shoes were starting to get soaked at the 700 meter but he could already see the cabin in the forest hiding behind the trees. It looked just like the kind of cabins fairy tales talk about, small and cosy. He speed up his walk, wanting to be on dry ground and getting his wet shoes of. He sifted the weight of his second backpack to his other hand. When he got inside he dropped his keys on the table and got his jacket of and hung it on the hanger next to the door.

“Hello?” he shouted looking around taking in the little living room and the kitchen on the left, the stairs next to the door.

“Someone here?” he asked wondering if the other camper already had arrived. No answer silence filling the space, no one here. Looks like he got the first pick of the room, but when he got upstairs he saw there was only one room with 2 beds, one on the left and on the right, facing a big window. He just took the one fardest away from the window, being real sensitive to cold, getting sick fast. People say a room with no heating is the healthiest, but not when you freeze to dead. He brought is mums knitted blanket with him so he could stay warm at night. Never leaves home with out it. He made his bed and placed his nightclothes under his pillow and started getting his clothes out of his bags filling the left side of closet when he heard a voice.

“Any one here yet?” it shouted. The person had a squeaky voice like you’d imagine having when inhaling helium but that seemed a bit weird to take with you to a forest. He walked out of the room so the person could see him from down.

“Hi.” He said looking at the stranger with interest. He had feathery hair that was covered with little snowflakes that were melting. He walked down the stairs and the image of the boy became clearer. He had a beard, not a real full-grown one but the beginnings of a beard, stubble. His eyes were blue, but not an icy blue cold or a deep sea blue, but a nice friendly blue. Harry liked his eyes. A lot. He was smaller than Harry, not much, but noticeable smaller. He had a smile on his face and a red nose.

“I’m Harry Styles. Who are you?” He asked finishing his look over.

“Louis Tomlinson, I like your curls.” He said looking at them.

“Thanks, I like your eyes.” He said returning the compliment with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“So where are you from?” He asked the smaller man called Louis Tomlinson. “Doncaster and you?”

“Cheshire, if you want to empty your suitcase, the bedroom is upstairs and there’s only one I hope you don’t mind.” He said walking away but turning to see Louis reaction. He didn’t look that bothered.

“I’m okay with the bedroom arrangements, I sleep everywhere and anywhere.” “Okay I’ll start the fire don’t think there is a lot of other heat sources here.” Except for Louis Tomlinson maybe.

“Okay I’ll come down when I’m ready.” He said sitting down in front of the fireplace and began with the task in front of him. Once the fire was made with a lot of cursing and ouches he got up and made his way to the couch surprise there is only one big one and let him fall down. The fire was sizzling and cracking happily. He was enjoying the sound when he heard a voice.

“Nice fire.” It said making him jump a little.

“Thanks you scared me.” 

“I’m sorry terrible habit. I used to scare my friends like that no one knew I was there so I heard a lot of the things I shouldn’t.” he said sitting down next to Harry pulling his legs to his chest giving Harry a view on his thick woollen sock. They were the real winter socks with reindeer on them. They look so warm and Harry’s feet were still cold from the walk in the snow.

“Those look warm,” he said looking down at his own thin plain black socks. “should have brought mine to.” He said more to himself then Louis but he answered anyway.

“If you don’t mind.“ he said sheepishly “Harry replied Louis got up and walked over to their room and returning with a black pair for Harry. “Here you go, let’s get your feet warm.” He said giving harry the socks that he pulled on immediately.

“Thanks Louis.” He said smiling at the boy.

“You’re welcome Harry.” They sat in silence for a few moments when Louis broke it again.

“So why are you here there must be a reason. I know I have one.” He said waiting for an answer.

“I- well I…” he said not knowing how to answer when it just was thrown on at him like that. “It was kind of a last minute decision. I didn’t want to be alone for Christmas and New Year but I didn’t want to see my family because my sister died last year giving birth to her daughter. But she’s the one that told me about this place so I just did it.” He said and started chewing his lip. “I don’t know why I told you that, the part about my sister I mean.” Louis just looked at him for a few minutes and looked down.

“I’m sorry about your sister.” He mumbled and looked back up, “I didn’t expect to ear that but I’m sorry.” Louis looked a bit uncomfortable and Harry felt immediately guilty.

“I’m sorry Louis, I’ve known you for about 2 hours and that isn’t something to drop on a stranger.” He said, “I don’t even know why I said it.” Stupid stupid stupid!

“I asked for it harry.” He told him, “ I came here because my cat sat on the folder.” He looked up at Harry.

“Your cat sat on de folder?”

“Yes I saw it and thought, why not? My ex won’t be able to find me here, he keeps returning for things he forgot, but he never ends up taking it with him, he just asks me to take him back, but no. No more crazy partying, no more weird shit happening at night, no more.” He looked at Louis seeing the ghost of the past in his face and wondered if Louis saw the hurt on his. “Well he won’t find you here and even if he found out where you where, I don’t think he’ll find his way in the forest.” Louis giggled probably imagining it.

“That’s true. He has a terrible sense of direction.”

“I’m sorry for the first conversation. It’s not really a light subject to talk about.” Harry said to Louis.

“No problem it’s nice to know a bit of the person you’re spending two weeks with.” It was silent for a few minutes Harry taking the time to take in Louis. He didn’t expect much from this thing. But a fit young gay man was on of the best thing he could have gotten here. God harry didn’t think like that he wouldn’t just lust after someone that he doesn’t know, except famous people. What the hell is wrong with him?

“What will we eat?” he asked.

“What?”

“Don’t we need to like go shopping or anything?”

“No, they stock up the cabins before the campers arrive, it was in the brochure. Are you hungry? I could make something.” Harry suggested Louis looked a bit confused.

“Do you need me to help you? Not that I’ll be much help but.”

“Yeah if you want to help.” They both made there way towards the kitchen and paused in front of the fridge opening it.

“See anything you like?” Louis said with a smile in his words.

“Not really.” Harry thought there were a lot of different ingredients but he saw pasta on top of the fridge when he arrived and there was meat in the fridge to make spaghetti with meatballs.“What about spaghetti with meat balls?” he asked Louis to be sure he liked it to. 

“Yeah sounds good.” He mumbled his agreement and Harry pulled out the ingredients.

“It’s not gonna be something fancy, I only know the basics of cooking.” Harry waned Louis.

“No worries I don’t now how to boil an egg, so you are a genius to me.” After telling Louis to get the pasta and gathering all the ingredients he noticed Louis still hadn’t got the spaghetti sticks. Harry turned around and saw the boy on his tiptoes to reach the bowl but still couldn’t reach it. Harry giggled a bit and made his way over to Louis and took the spaghetti for him, making Louis turn around being really close to Harry’s face. Louis had a startled expression on his face that Harry could see really good being so close to him, there was about 5 cm between them. Harry smiled “Here you go.” he said handing Louis the spaghetti sticks. Louis took it from harry letting their hands touch. Louis smiled.

“Thanks.” He said resting his hand just a second to long on Harrys and scurried of to the table with ingredients leave a little a surprised Harry behind. Louis had started making the meatballs when harry recovered and started on the sauce and boiled the spaghetti but when he looked at Louis work all of the balls where a bit not round.

“You do know they’re supposed to be round?” Harry asked him. “And not a cube.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Same difference, pretty or not they will taste good. They will be the best balls you’ve ever tasted.” Harry almost spat out his cola he just took a sip from. 

“Whatever you say Louis.” Louis had just realized what he had said letting his head fall a bit and smiling. And harry felt the heavy feeling lift for a second as he laughed with Louis balls.

They had a fun dinner laughing at harry trying to impress Louis by telling him he could balance the chair on one chair leg while sitting in it. Louis naturally challenging him to do it. He did and fell down and pulling the tablecloth with him, ruining his clothes and Louis dying of laughter.

“Shit.” Harry said, “I think I forgot how to do that.” He said sitting up and looking at Louis that had stop laughing but immediately started again at look of Harry’s face the was spaghetti on is face and in his hair and covering just all of him.

“You have a bit of spaghetti on you body, and your face, and your hair.”

“Really I hadn’t notice.” Harry said giggling at Louis.

Harry doesn’t know why, but after his shower, Harry wanted to go and sit next to Louis resume the fun the liveliness that had left him while taking the shower. His normal bad thoughts coming up again. He quickly left the bathroom that was next to the kitchen and could hear a move playing. He looked over to Louis and saw Mamma Mia playing on the screen.

“Are you really watching Mamma Mia? That’s not really a Christmas movie is it?” He said and sat down next to Louis. He had changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants.

“I like this movie.” He said looking at Harry but he paused it and asked “Don’t you like it?”

“I do but didn’t expect to see it playing?” he looked at Louis wanting to find out more about the stranger called Louis Tomlinson “Do you want to play a game?” Louis looked surprised “Well Mr Styles what games have got in mind?” he asked looking at him with a curious look.

“20 questions, since we don’t know each other.” Harry told him like it was obvious.

“Okay let do it!” Louis said, “Am I aloud to ask you what ever I want?” Harry nodded and drops onto the couch next to Louis. “I’ll start” He said, “can you get me a blanket I’m cold.” 

Harry had gone upstairs to go and get a blanket cause Louis was cold and when he got in there room he was surprised how that it could get so cold.  
“I have no idea how I’m going to sleep in here.” he mumbled and snatched his mother’s blanket of his bed running back down stairs. They had made themselves comfortable by mirroring each other, backs against the armrest and feet together. Moving around a bit getting comfortable. He placed his feet next to Louis letting them touch.

“So it’s my turn,” he said and pretended to think,“ When is your birthday?”

Louis smiled “In 2 days, my birthday is on the 24th of December.”

“I need to get you a present.” Harry said. “I’ll bake a cake! And maybe-“

“No you are not getting me a present or cake, that means I’m getting old and I don’t want that.” He said resolutely.

“How old are you?” harry asked him wanting to know before assuming he’s the oldest.

“It’s my turn to ask you a question.” Louis said pushing harry foot with his.

Harry rolled his eyes and giggled, “Fine, shoot.”

“What is you birth date?” Louis asked with a knowing smile on his face.

“That’s cheating!” Harry said sitting straighter.

“No it’s not its called being smart.” He said to harry.

“1st of February 1994.” He said and Louis started counting.

“That makes you about 20 years no 19 years old. I’m older than you.” He said with a shit-eating grin.

“How old are you?” Harry asked him.

“I’m 21, I’ll be 22.” 

Harry nodded “You’re not old.” He said and Louis went on with question number 3.

“Let me think… an embarrassing moment.” Harry giggled, thinking back.

“I once fell of my chair in school. We had to take an exam in the lunchroom. The whole school was there and then out of nothing.” He made a falling boom sound, “ I was lying on the floor and everyone was long at me. They didn’t even laugh I didn’t even know how to react it was so embarrassing.” He said letting a hand cover his eyes.

“I would have laughed. “Louis said “and it would have been loud.” 

Harry looked back up “So enough embarrassment, it’s my turn. What are the 3 things the make you happy?” he asked looking at Louis thinking. His hair was beginning to lose its featheriness and the quiff like look started to fall down.

“Number one would be my- no I’ll go from 3rd place to 1st place. So 3rd is my mums home made lasagne, 2nd is Christmas and 1st is someone hugging me from the back. What are your 3 things?” Louis asked him.

“3rd place is cats, I really love cats. 2nd is also Christmas, and 1st is cuddling in bed for hours and hours. I just love it.” He didn’t like how much he told Louis about himself but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to tell him.

“So enough with the mundane question what are you biggest turn ons name 3.” Louis told him.

“It’s my turn,” harry told him “so go ahead and answer your own question.”

Louis groaned, “Shit didn’t see that one coming.” He thought about it and answered with “I like boys that wear shirts that let you see their collarbone, have medium length hair so I can run my fingers true it and last is abs.” Louis finished “Your turn to answer them.” Harry thought about it for a moment and then answered with.

“I love it when the person is great with kids and animals, has a great body and a great bum.” Harry said rushing out the last part.

“No that’s not 3 the last one is part of the second.” Louis told harry.

“Fine I like it when someone kisses me just under my ear, the soft spot around there.” Louis nodded as harry pointed out the place.

“Interesting what’s the last song you listened to?” Louis asked him Harry didn’t bother telling him it was his turn and took out his phone and looked at the title.

“Peter Pan soundtrack fairy dance.” Harry read aloud, “What about you?” Louis did the same.

“Fairytale of New York by the pogues.” He said, “It’s from the movie ‘PS I love you’” Louis told him and went on talking about that “It’s like the best movie I’ve seen in a long time." Harry had heard of the movie but never real wanted to watch it. He just hadn’t felt like it and never did. “I haven’t seen it yet.” He confessed to Louis that looked at him for 10 seconds.  


“We should watch it these 2 weeks.” Harry nodded in agreement and yawned.  


“I’m sorry I’m getting tired. Can we continue this game tomorrow and watch the move now?” he asked Louis that nodded at the suggestion. He was getting tired too. They both got comfortable and let the movie play. Harry was getting tired but didn’t want to leave Louis alone. So he stayed and started falling asleep quietly. Louis saw harry falling asleep on the couch and thought it was adorable and decided to take a picture. Not to be creepy or anything but just so he could document the whole vacation he had a feeling he would have a lot of good memories from this place. He was getting really tired now but couldn't be bothered to go to bed and watched harry sleep instead. God he was a creep you shouldn’t watch people when they sleep so he decided to wake the boy and tell him the movie had ended and that he fell asleep.

“Harry, ” he whispered, “You fell asleep, the movie ended, lets go upstairs.” Harry opened his eyes and blinked for a few seconds and the looked around.

“Okay let’s go.” He mumbled in a sleepy voice. He held up a hand for harry to take and pulled him up handing him his blanket.

“Thanks” and followed Louis to their room.

“God it’s so cold!” Louis whisper shouted when he walked in Harry behind him and ran to his bed already missing the warmth from the fire. He hopped into bed and turned his face to Harry, Harry doing the same and looking at Louis. They stayed like that for a few moments when Harry said to a sleepy Louis.

"Hey Louis?"

"Yeah?"

“I’m glad you’re my stranger.” And Louis smiled as he cuddled into his pillow.

“My sentiments exactly.” And he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

When Harry was scared awake by a dream he didn’t know where he was. But after a few seconds he remembered the previous day. Meeting Louis, the spaghetti, the game. Harry opened his eyes not seeing much but enough. He could see that Louis was curled up in a ball and a bit shivering. He looked uncomfortable. It was still cold in the room and Harry’s nose was chilled. Like when you go outside for a walk and your nose gets runny and cold, like that but not the runny part. 

Harry kept looking at the sleeping boy in the bed next to his and immediately felt bad for taking the bed on the side of the wall. He got up looking at this phone, it was almost 4:30. He looked around the room and decided to go downstairs to pee. The cabin looked weird with no lights on, a little scary, he quickly lit the flashlight on his phone, lighting his way in darkness. Making his way over to the bathroom doing his business. He took a little bottle of water with him back upstairs deciding to try and sleep again. 

He could never remember his dreams but they usually left a hunted feeling behind. Like he was scared of them and didn’t want them anymore but he didn’t know what it was. Entering the room he immediately noticed the temperature difference and let the door open. Hoping the warmth from downstairs could reach them here. 

Louis was still shivering and harry couldn’t bear to see him sleep like that. He would probably get sick and then they’re vacation would be spoiled. Harry walked over to Louis and took his blanket in his hands, pulling it over Louis shoulders, tucking him in like a child. Louis relaxed as the warmth started to build up in the blanket and it looked like he almost smiled. He looked at Louis while he slept and saw how content he looked and how calm he was. It’s funny how people look younger while sleeping. His hair was a bit like a birds nest and his mouth had opened just a bit. Harry blinked realizing he was staring and made his way to bed. He plugs his headphones in and listened to music until he fell asleep again.

He woke up again about 5 hours later, light shining threw the curtains, and Harry groaned and turned around. He didn’t want to wake up yet, he enjoy sleep. Tossing and turning around for a half an hour he looked at his phone. It was 9:34 and that to him was a good hour to wake up. But hissed like a cat when he touched the ice-cold floor.

“Damn.” He said pulling up his feet like he had burned them.

“It’s cold isn’t it?” Louis said from the bed on the opposite side of their room. Making harry look around and facing him, his looked sleepy but awake and was looking at the floor with a unfriendly expression.

“I was just considering going down but then thought about how warm the bed really is and just wanted to stay. I really don’t like the cold.”

Harry nodded and wondering how someone could say that much in the morning. He preferred to wake up first.

“Yeah your right it’s cold.” As he sat down again pulling his legs under the cover and made a little tent around his body. “Did you sleep wel?” He asked the gorgeous boy in the other bed.

“I slept okay, it’s just a bit cold up here.” He said licking his lips “ How did you sleep?”

“About the same. I woke up in because I had a dream and when downstairs.” Harry mumbled. “It’s a real difference with down there.” He said motioning to the door. “The temperature I mean.” There was a silence for a few minutes.

“Maybe we could shove you bed away from the window. That would make a difference.” Harry was thinking out loud and didn’t register what he just said.

“Harry, if you want me to sleep next to you, you should have just asked.” He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Harry did want that not that he knew it before Louis told him. “I meant it wouldn’t be as cold for you.” He told Louis bit pink cheeked.

“I know what you meant Harry.” Louis said “Maybe your right. Let's try it tonight.” Harry nodded biting his lip.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Louis asked him.

“Well let's focus on getting downstairs first and not letting our feet freeze.” He said laughing at Louis. “And then we could go for a walk maybe?” Louis smiled getting up and letting his feet dangle 3 cm above the floor.

“Let's make it a race, first on the couch. 3… 2 … 1 Go!” Louis jumped up and Harry followed fast.

“It’s so cold!” Harry shouted and laughed while running. Louis giggling and jumping down 3 steps running to the couch Harry doing the same and jumping over the backrest Louis making his way around it.

“I was first!” Harry shouted at the same time Louis did and both started laughing.

“No, I was.” Louis said again finding the socks they had both left on the floor in the living room pulling on his and giving harry the other pair.

“Okay, but it wasn’t fair I wasn’t ready, you just took of.” he whined pushing Louis so he fell on his back.

“I still won.” He said sticking out his tongue. Harry just looked at Louis and started the ‘no you didn’t’ ‘yes I did’ game.

“You know what, let’s just say we both won.” Harry eventually said leaning against the couch turning his head to Louis.

“Fine,” Louis said and added an unheard by Harry “but I’m sure I was here first.”

Harry stood up and held a hand out for Louis to take, which he did.

“What are we going to do?” he asked holding on to Harry’s hand, trying to ignore the good feeling it gave him.

“Eating breakfast.” He said and turned to face the kitchen, “Please get the eggs and the bacon out I need to use the little boys room.” He said and scurried of leaving Louis to it.

Returning to the kitchen it looked like Louis really didn’t know much about cooking cause he was just looking around at the little kitchen.

“Time to make a perfectly normal breakfast.” Harry said and got out a pan and the butter. “Do you know how to make an egg?”

“No, I don’t.” Louis confessed turning a bit pink. “I know I should know that but I use to get burned a lot whenever I wanted to cook something and just didn’t want to learn anymore.”

“Okay I’ll show you, just stand in front of me and I’ll tell you what to do.” He said placing the pan on the fire and the bother on the counter.

“Do I have to? I’ll just burn it.” Louis knowingly said to harry.

“Let’s just try.” Harry said pulling Louis in front of the stove. “Just put the fire on 6 and add butter.”

“You sound like a bad cooking programme.” Louis said mischief in his voice but did what Harry said.

“Hey.” Harry said and tickled him once getting closer making Louis jump.

“Sorry.” He said but stayed close so he could look over Louis shoulder at what he was doing.

“Break the eggs in the pan and wait.” Harry mumbled to Louis getting closer to him feeling a strong attraction to this beautiful boy. Like it was pulling him towards the 21 year old.

“Perfect.” Harry he sighed chin just above Louis shoulder.

“Now wait.” He said breathing out against Louis skin. He wanted to place his hands on Louis body so bad. He could swear Louis breathing quickened and his hand were holding the counter tightly. Like he was trying to control his own actions. Harry closed his eyes breathing in Louis sent. Louis moved just a tiny bit towards Harry, letting their bodies touch. Harry let out a controlled breath and opened his eyes again. He could see that Louis had turned his head a bit so harry had a clear view on his neck. He wanted to kiss him where he himself liked it the most. He wanted to see how Louis would react. He closed his eyes again feeling his lips close the space between them. Louis shivered at the contact. Goose bumps appearing on his skin. Harry let his arms wind around Louis waist, sucking a little on the skin letting his tongue taste Louis skin. Then he heard something fall breaking whatever spell that bound Harry. He took a step back, blinking and looked to where the sound had come from. There was an envelope lying on the floor in front of the door. Looks like we just got post.

“Looks like we just got post.” He said to Louis in a horse voice. He couched while he looked at the source of the sound. Louis made his way over to the door picking up the post. Harry taking the eggs of the fire so they won’t burn.

“Who’s it from?” He asked Louis not being able to really look him in the eye yet.

“There is no name just a letter that says, ‘This is for the both of you. Go and get some Christmas presents for each other cause that’s what Christmas is about.’ And there is about,” he quickly counted, “50 pounds in here.” He walked back over to Harry and gave him the little note. He looked up seeing the little spot where the skin looked a little red. Sending a little shiver down his spine.

“Looks like were going Christmas shopping.” Harry said while reading the little card for himself.

“But who would send that. It’s 50 pounds! Who would give that away?” Louis said placing 2 plates on the table and getting the toast out of the toaster. “Not that I’m complaining but it is a lot of money.”

“I don’t know let’s just go with it. I think.” Harry said as he folded the note and put it back, taking place at the table, Louis getting the eggs and a spatula to divide the eggs.

Their breakfast went by fast, mostly in their own thoughts, Harry couldn’t believe that he really did that and remained a blushing mess whenever he saw the little spot of evidence on Louis neck. Louis on the other hand didn’t really know what to do with it. He though harry was really fit and he like wanted those things but didn’t want to make thing go to quick so tried to forget the ecstatic feeling of Harry’s lips on his neck. Those pretty red lips perfect to kiss. Louis could imagine it. His lips looked perfect for other things too.

“Louis do you need to take a shower before we leave?” Harry asked snapping Louis out of his thoughts. Louis looked a bit surprised but answered quickly.

“Yeah I’ll go after breakfast.” He said and took another bite. Harry nodded and got up being ready and started doing the dishes.

“You know, I don’t really know what to get you.” Harry said feeling the water for warmth. “Like are you a book reading type or more a sporty type. Or maybe you like funny things, like little things you find in a cheep store.”

“You can buy me whatever you want to buy me. I love getting presents.”

“But at least say some kind of object that you like, movies or books.”

“Your not really creative are you.” Louis said, “I like movies, footie, I enjoy a good book. Buy something we can do in the house.” Louis stood up from the table and placed his dishes next to Harry’s and started drying.

“Okay, that helps.” Harry said giving Louis a plate as they both finished the dishes together.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Louis announced with a sigh as he hung up the towel to dry and made his way to the bathroom turning around to face Harry “Thanks for the cooking lesson. I learned a lot.” And turned back to the bathroom, leaving a red face Harry in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter Two Part Two

Louis walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, and nothing else, and that was the moment Harry thought.

 

"I'm fucked."

 

The man walking around in his bear chest looked like a god. Not the old bearded one but the one made by an artist. He was perfect, Harry could look at him for a thousand years and still think he looked beautiful.

 

Louis must have noticed him looking ‘cause he walked upstairs with the biggest smile harry ever saw on his face. Harry being ready long before Louis even got out of the shower had been waiting for at least 20 minutes. He was getting bored, so got out his phone and sat down at the table and started playing candy crush.

 

When Louis arrived he wasn't ready to see him al dressed up. He wore a black skinny with a woollen jumper. His hair was perfect and feathery and he had a smile on his face. If Harry was completely honest with himself, and louis let him, he would kiss every part of louis beautiful body right now and worship him like a god. But being Harry meant not being honest right now and ignored that part of his and swallowed. 

 

"Your face just told me I look really good or you think I look terrible and you don't know how to say it." Louis looked a bit scared at what would be Harry's answer but naturally harry said that he looked good.

 

“You look good.” Harry said "Great even." He added.

 

"Thanks you don't look bad your self. You kind of look like a young mick Jagger." Harry had a headband in and wore a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

 

"Now that we both ready, can we go buy Christmas presents?" Harry said standing up and walking over to the door getting his jacket handing Louis his.

 

"Do you have your keys. 'Cause I forgot mine upstairs. And with who's car are we going or are be both going in our own?" Louis rambled

 

“I think you can sit next to me while I drive. If that’s okay with you.” Harry said holding up his keys jingling them.

 

"Okay." Louis said and walked outside into the snow.

 

"Ow god, we need to go walk this evening or tomorrow." Louis said "I love snow even if it's cold. It makes the earth look like something heavenly, something pure, don't you think?'

 

"Yeah it does look peaceful.” Harry said following Louis into the snow and locking the door and hoping the little cabin would be able to survive the cold snow.

 

The walk went by faster than it did the first time. He did have great company and he hadn't thought about Gemma the baby or her husband or the fact that he still hadn’t seen the baby being scared to see his sister in her face.

 

"So let's finish the game we started yesterday. Can I start?" Harry asked louis wanting to know more about him.

 

"Sure." he said nodding walking next to Harry keeping his hands in his pockets.

 

"What do like doing in your free time. What are your hobby's?" Harry asked to start of the questions.

 

"I enjoy reading it's like television in your head." and thought about it for a moment "I love hanging out with my friends and I love playing piano." he finished. "I know I don't do much, but it fills my free days."

 

"Okay, I didn't took you for the piano playing type." He said "But you can ask me a question now."

 

"Cats or dogs?" He asked

 

"I love dogs but I like cats, I just don't like choosing between them, it’s kind of too different." He decided pulling at the woollen gloves. " I think cats."

 

"I like cats too." Louis said hopping over a trunks sticking out.

 

"The cute and soft paws." Harry said and giggled but abruptly stopped "We are talking about cats." why the hell are we talking about cats. Louis just laughed with him.

 

"Yes we are, do you want to talk about something else? Maybe what happened in the kitchen? Or we could talk about why you want me to sleep next to you?" Louis was grinning madly by the end. But Harry was stammering out words didn't have any meaning at all.

 

"Well I was-... you were-... it's not-. No-... mean it like-" Harry had gone red like a tomato. "I didn't mean it like that."

 

"I'm sorry about that, I just did-" Harry thought about it "...Something."

 

"Harry, it's okay, like I said I learned a lot and enjoyed it." Louis said when they finally arrived in at the parking.

 

Harry opened the car and still looked red and they drove of to the closest shopping mall.

 

“So,” Louis said stopping him “We both take 25 pounds and get each other 3 presents. Small ones.” Harry nodded and Louis took out his phone “It’s now 2:30 and we’ll meet here in one hour okay?”

 

“Louis this isn’t some kind of TV show.” Harry said with a smile, his red face had faded to a more normal skin tone, but there was still a little pink hint.

 

“Yes I know but we can have some fun right?” he said with a smile “I do have another question.” He said eyes quickly going down to Harry’s chest and back to his face. “I’ve been dying to see those tattoo’s under your shirt. I wanted to see them since the first little black piece I saw on your collarbones. Can I see them?”

 

“Louis if you wanted to see me without a shirt you could have asked me.”  He said and smiled watching Louis cheeks go a little pink. “You can see them.” He said and pulled down his shirt.

 

Louis looked at the birds and smiled “I like it. Do you have a lot of tattoos?” he asked.

 

“I have about 40, something like that. They’re all small” he said letting go of his shirt.

 

 “I have a bird to.” He said rolling up his sleeve. “It’s just a big fat bird.” He said looking at it.

 

“It’s nice.” Harry told him it looked a bit like his “But our hour has been shortened by 7 minutes.” He said to Louis with a smile “Time to go.” He said and walked into the first store he saw leaving Louis alone.

 

In a little second hand shop he found a cooking apron with text on. It said:'I love cooking.' And thought why not and bought it for 2 pounds. In another shop he just walked in because he liked the Christmas decoration, but he did find a roll of toilet paper with Sudoku on. Maybe Louis would like that. He would probably buy more than 3 presents but Louis deserved it. In a bookstore he saw a book called ‘The fault in our stars.’ And thought why not. It had good commentary on the back and Louis told him liked a good book. Taking that with him he walked out of the shop with 4,01 pound that he had left. Walking around he didn’t know what do buy else so he bought candy ‘Ferrero Rocher’. If you haven’t eaten them you haven’t lived.

 

He had been waiting for 15 minutes before Louis returned. “Where have you been?” Harry asked Louis “I’ve been waiting here for 15 minutes and I was already 10 minutes over the hour.” He said as he stood up from the chair.

 

“Harry I didn’t die. I would have called but the shop I wanted to go get your present open 3:45 and I thought I’ll wait here but you didn’t come so I went to get your present and came back.” He said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Harry smiled at the boy. He was surprized he had reacted like that. The man with the blue eyes must be growing on him.

 

“It’s okay, I overreacted.” He mumbled sheepishly. “Want to go home.” He said Louis noticed the home and he smiled “Yes.”

 

On their walk bat to the cabin the wind had picket up and it was getting really could really fast. Harry hoped the cabin would be warm. Probably not.

 

“I don’t think the walk is going to happen today.” Harry told Louis.

 

Louis smiled. “Neither do I.”

 

Arriving at their cabin with frozen noses and cold fingers harry tried to open the door but missed several times.

 

“Third time’s a charm.” He said as the key fit in the hole and opening the door. Louis shoved them inside and shut the door with a slam.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love snow, just not a snow storm.” He said while turning the light on and walked over to the little Christmas tree in the corner of the room next to the fireplace, placing all of his presents under it, Harry doing the same.

 

“Louis I’m really sorry about this morning, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Harry apologized again thinking about it.

 

“Harry I really didn’t mind. I was a bit surprized but that’s it.” Louis said.

 

“So you didn’t think I was invading your privacy or anything.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and turned to Harry pulling him into his body placing his mouth at Harry’s neck and sucked on the skin. The moment Louis lips touch his skin his eyes closed, leaving everything to touch, Harry’s hands finding a place on Louis hips pulling him closer, making Louis touch him as much as possible. Harry’s body responded but his mind was going insane. Louis was giving him a love bite and as that thought struck, the man bit on the skin, making Harry whine and shiver at the contact. Louis was the only thing going thru his mind. Louis Louis Louis. Harry had never gotten so attached to a person so fast but Louis had done it in a day just one god damn day. Louis Is going to be the death of him. Louis bit the skin one last time and let go and smiled.

 

“Now, stop feeling guilty, I just did the same to you.” and walked to the fireplace and starting a fire, leaving a hot and bothered Harry behind.

 

“I’ll start on diner than.” Harry said a bit stunned, walking over to the fridge. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a large chapter but I just wanted to update for the person waiting for it so here it is. Happy reading! It's not much but it's something. I'll try and update sooner and with larger chapters I've just hit a little writers block for this specific story so I'm sorry.

Dinner was good Louis talked about his high school play he once did. Telling Harry how it was the year he found out he was gay and started acting.

“I enjoyed it but after it I never wanted to see the movie again. I don’t know why I just had enough of it.” 

“You’re so weird.” Harry laughed and let his fork hit the plate a little to loud. He just finished his dinner.

Silence fell and Louis sighed, “I don’t want to clean,” he pouted looking down to the table.

“Then we won’t, we’ll do it tomorrow or later.” 

“You are my soul twin.” He said to Harry as they both stood up. They had both fallen into this easy being together in just 2 days and they still had about 2 weeks until it was over. They dropped down on the sofa started the TV and sat in there position they were in yesterday feet brushing and bumping under the blanket. 

“You just can’t sit still can you!” He said to Louis that gave him a little friendly kick.

“You the one that keeps moving. Giving me the idea you want to touch me and get closer.” Louis said laughing.

“Maybe I want to.” Harry said and was surprised at his own comeback. 

Louis just giggled and rested his feet on and next to Harry’s focussing on the TV.

They watched the Grinch getting in to the Christmas feel. Harry almost fell asleep again but the movie ended and they when upstairs.

“Do you still want to move the bed to here?” Harry asked Louis he just nodded not wanting to make it in another embarrassed Harry moment.

They moved the bedside table to the side of the window and started pushing the bed to Harry’s. Harry and Louis both didn’t stop until the bed was against Harry’s bed. 

They got changed both sneaking peak at each other and once they looked at the same time and started to blush and giggled a bit.

Harry pulled on his sweat pants and so did Louis and decided on a long sleeved tshirt, and when he turned around Louis had the same idea.

“Great minds think alike.” Harry told him Louis just rolled his eyes and pushed Harry towards the bed. 

Harry crawled onto it making his way to his side of the now double bed. Louis got in his and cover his body with the blankets looking at harry doing the same. Harry was wide awake and so was Louis. 

They were looking at each other studying each other’s faces that were lithe by the glow of the snow outside. He wanted to touch him but went with.

“Are you cold?” He asked the older boy. He didn’t look cold but he said he was.

“Yeah a bit.” He said.

“This is real cliché but I could warm you up if you come here.” He said smirk on his face. 

Exactly what Louis wanted, he scooted over into Harry’s arms. Harry being the big spoon Louis the small. He let Harry throw his arm around him and pull him closer. 

Louis sighed it’s been a long time since he had been held like this, in a strong embrace, feeling the breathing of the other person on his neck.

“I hope you don’t mind my arm around you.” Harry said the words falling on Louis skin. 

Louis had a bit of trouble thinking threw the light feeling in his brain, but sighed in exasperation when he realised what the younger boy had said. “Harry I wouldn’t even have moved my bed if I didn’t want to sleep next to you. I mean it’s pretty obvious isn’t it.”

He turned around in Harry’s arms. “I like you, and not because you here and you are the only person here. It’s because you are warm and you are so damn hot when you cook. You’re eyes are so pretty and-“ Louis was cut of by a mouth on his. 

Harry kissed him to shut him up but enjoyed it more than he thought he would. The little kiss stop soon when Harry pulled away and said, “Shut up, I like you too.” 

Louis giggled and kissed him again.

“Let’s sleep now, you can kiss me as much as you want tomorrow.” 

Louis nodded but kissed him again “One more.” He mumbled between the kiss and kissed him once more, before cuddling into his chest and closing his eyes, listening to Harry’s breathing and heartbeat when falling asleep.

Waking up was something else because Louis couldn’t move. He had a little panic attack but then the happenings of yesterday flowed back into his mind. Harry being so nice to offer him a warm body to sleep next to, kissing Harry, falling asleep next to Harry. Louis sighed and let his hand hold Harry’s feeling his fingers twitch. The boy was sleeping peacefully on top of him, his leg thrown around Louis waist and his arm to his body half on him and half on the bed.

He closed his eyes again and started to relax and fall asleep again. When his eyes shot back open 

It’s my birthday; I’m 22 years old. I’m so old.

Louis didn’t want to be old. He wanted to be young forever. He knew it was never going to happen but he still wanted to be young. Harry’s so young he isn’t even 20 yet. But then Harry started waking up. 

The boy had blinked a couple of times waking up quickly and realising where he was he sighed happily and looked up to see Louis looking at him.

“Good morning.” Harry said in his morning voice, Louis smiling at the sound.

“Good morning, your voice is even deeper in the morning.

Harry laughed, “Well I hope you like it because it isn’t going away.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked out of the blue. 

Harry nods rolling of Louis body and let him kiss him. The kiss was soft and warm, full of morning laziness. So slow just the way harry talks. Harry’s hand moved to Louis neck pulling a bit and then letting go. 

“I’m so glad I decided to come on this trip.” Harry mumbled against Louis lips and Louis smiled.

“Me too.”

The Harry remembered “Happy birthday Louis.”

The way Louis face changed in 5 different expressions in 5 seconds, was hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post something. I didn't feel the story had enough life left but when I started it went pretty well. Sorry I've neglected my lovely readers.
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment.  
> This one is for those that told me to get my shit together and start writing again. Sorry if it's shit.
> 
> SO SPOILER ALERT:
> 
> This is my first ever real sex written smut and I would want you to know I've never written larry fucking. Ever. So please be nice and supportive.

It went from happy to annoyance, to surprize and back to happy and settled on a mix of pleased and annoyance. 

Harry laughed making Louis look at him, “What?” he asked “ Don’t you like your birthday?” 

“I used to but not anymore.” He said, “I don’t like getting old.” 

Harry rolled his eyes “You’re not old you just 22, it’s just the start of your life, and you get presents on your birthday, isn’t that fun?” 

“It is but not if they are Christmas themed. I mean when you get presents you didn’t get snow globes with Santa Claus waving at you.” 

“Well,” he said and kissed Louis cheek “you” another kiss on his other cheek “won’t” A kiss on his forehead “get a Christmas themed present from me.” And he kissed him full on the lips. 

The kiss was lazy and harry didn’t know how he ever went without it. Harry got a little scared with the force of how much he wanted Louis. But still he leaned in closer letting his tongue tease Louis lips. Harry moved closer and Louis opened his mouth letting his tongue touch Harry’s. Louis getting lost in the kiss and was surprised when Harry turned them around until Harry’s long body covered Louis. He held his weight up with his hands next to Louis. He looked at the lovely eyes Louis had, the eyes that were shining with happiness. 

“I’ve got the feeling I’ve know you for much longer than I actually have.” Harry said licking his lips a smile appearing on his face. “But I don’t care how long I’ve know you, you are perfect.” 

“Thank you, you are pretty perfect too.” Louis let his arm go around Harry’s neck and pulling him in another kiss. At that moment Harry thought Louis was sweeter than candy. He was the most perfect boy he had ever met, even if they only knew each other 3 days. He let go of Louis sweet taste and sat up straight. 

"I've known you for like 3 days isn't this supposed to be weird?" Harry said frowning a bit. 

"No." He said. 

Harry moved on of his eyebrows up in question. 

"Okay maybe a little but don't ruin it by being smart." 

Those words send Harry down memory lane hearing his sister say exactly the same to him when they were petting a dog and Harry told her not too. 

_"He'll bite you." he said warning his big sister._

_"No he won't no don't ruin this by being smart."_

_Harry just shut up and looked at her. The dog was getting annoyed at the hitting that Gemma thought was petting. His ears when down and his eyes turned manic._

_"Gemma, the dog!" Harry shouted but she didn't the dog bit her boring his teeth into his skin._

_The blood got everywhere, he could still hear his sister screaming and shouting the dog running away._

_"Harry?"_

Harry blinked snapping out of flash back. 

He could believe she as really gone. He missed his sister so much. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes. Harry jumped of the bed and ran down. Entered the little bathroom downstairs and said down on the toilet seat. 

Leaving Louis in the bed wondering what happened. 

Louis followed Harry down, harry could hear him feet slapping the steps of the stairs. 

"Harry? Where are you?" He asked worry clear in his voice. 

"Bathroom, I had to pee." He sad brushing away his tears and flushing so he'd seem believable. He forced himself to stop crying and looked in the mirror hoping it usual red spots weren't showing. 

He cringed at he the reflection but left the bathroom anyway. 

"You had to pee?" Louis asked with a no bullshit expression on his face. 

"Yes." Harry said, "I have a very small blather." 

Louis just rolled his eyes "Tell me when you want to, you cant talk to me whenever you want." 

“Nothings wrong Louis. I just needed to pee and had to run so I wouldn't pee my pants." 

Louis just sighed and started to walk to the kitchen, "Whatever let's go and start cooking lesson number 2, should be fun." Louis said teasingly. 

Harry smirked and followed Louis running and hugging him from behind. 

This time they actually cooked a meal without getting distracted. 

Louis made a fire so the little cabin would heat up, the snow still covering everything outside. 

"We should start on dinner, it is you birthday and Christmas eve we should eat a lot. And fancy." Harry said and started piling the dished of the beautiful breakfast they just ate. 

"Calm down Harry we don't have to hurry." Louis said standing up but going to the fridge going through the entire thing looking for something yummi. 

"What about foie gras? Do you like that? No, I'm going to rephrase that, can you make it?" 

"Sure with some union jam and toast." Harry made his way next to Louis and peeked into the fridge himself. 

"I can make something else too, like the lobster there." he said pointing to the frozen lobsters. 

Louis nodded he fucking loved lobster. 

"You need to marry me, I won't survive without you cooking skills to my disposal." 

Harry laughed loud causing him to slap his hand in front of his mouth, blocking the sound. 

"Sure I'll marry you Louis." He said and took the lobster and started with preparing it. 

Louis made him happy. 

Harry started noticing he was getting really attached. He didn't want to think about the days that were slipping away slowly. 

Louis was having the same feelings towards Harry. 

I don't want to lose him. 

They both thought and at that moment Louis hugged harry from behind letting his head rest on harry back as harry worked over the fire. 

Louis started kissing his neck, going up standing on his tiptoes licking under his ear. Then started sucking on the skin there, creating a bruise.

Harry shivered it being his sweet spot and sending shivers down his spine. His fingers twitching and squeezing the knife he was holding. Louis mouth was like fantastic, sucking and licking everywhere. 

He let the knife clatter on the kitchen counter and turned in Louis arms and picked him up. Louis catching on immediately and locking his legs around Harry's waist, arms sneaking around his neck and their lips meeting halfway. 

Harry could feel the kiss through out his body setting him on fire and moving Louis against the wall. Louis hissed at the cold on his shoulders and pushed his body back into Harry. 

That got a good reaction out of Harry, pushing back and a whimper escaping out of his mouth. Harry wanted more, he needed more from the boy in his arms. He pushed Louis even harder against the cold wall and the other side of his body heating quickly. Louis moaned into Harry mouth. 

"The wall is really cold, can you move me please.” He said a little out of breath “You can ravish me on the couch if you want to." 

"That is a great idea.” he growled moving Louis in a blink of an eye, dropping Louis unceremoniously on the couch. He pulled his shirt of and told Louis to do the same. 

"Shirt of. Now." Harry said not waiting for Louis to move and pulling it of himself. 

"You are so fucking fit." He said when he saw Louis body. His tummy a little bit of a bump his curvy hips partly visible making harry want to touch him. 

He let his eyes feast for a moment but quickly moving to kiss Louis again. Louis let his hand go down playing with Harry’s waistband and pulling it and his sweat pants down a bit. He smiled into the kiss and let his hand go inside Harry’s boxers feeling his hard cock and stroking it teasingly. 

Harry gasped a little and moved his own hand to Louis sweat pants pulling it down and touched Louis clothed erection. 

They kept teasing each other Louis moving slow and lazy up and down over Harry’s erection and Harry pulling down Louis underwear and moving a close as possible. Louis let his thumb move over Harry’s slit and he gasped into Louis mouth breaking their locked lips. That felt so good. 

“God Louis, you little tease.” 

He giggled and made Harry take of his pants completely leaving him naked and standing there like a mythical creature. Like a king, tall, his normal eyes were gone pupils wide blown and his mouth puffing from kissing. 

Louis lifted up his hips and pulled down his own pants watching Harry watch him. 

The curly haired man had wrapped a hand around his own dick. Louis took his time pulling down his pants slowly, knowing what it did to Harry. He moved his eyes away looking at what he was doing, he move his sweat pants over his knees and locking his eyes slowly back on Harry’s. 

His eyes were not on Louis face but on his hard dick standing proud. He licked his lips not blinking and just staring a the beautiful boy in front of him. 

Louis had moved to sitting position and had kicked of his sweat pants. 

“Want to suck me off?” He asked him 

He snapped he surged forward kissing Louis had and bit his lip making Louis moan in pleasure. Harry squeezing Louis wrists and pushing them down next to him not allowing Louis to touch. 

He was sitting in Louis lap and he could feel the little movements of Louis his hips Harry grind down, Louis moaned and Harry did it again. But when Louis got a little to enthusiastic he slowed his movements and Harry gave Louis one last hard kiss before making his way down, sucking love bites everywhere his lips touched Louis skin. 

Harry had kept Louis hands trapped next to his body. He could feel him squirm and wanting to pull away so he could just push Harry onto his cock. Harry smirked and looked at Louis erect dick, pre cum on his tummy making a little bit of a mess. 

He licked it tasting Louis. 

“Sweet.” He said and licked around Louis dick never actually touching Louis cock. Louis moaned and whimpered trusting his hips up but Harry quickly moved away. 

“Please Harry…”He whined eyes closed and his head thrown back. He let Louis hands go and took Louis erection in his hand and started kitten licking the head. Louis hips went up again but harry pulled away. 

“So impatient.” He mumbled loud enough for Louis to hear and smirked taking him completely in his mouth. 

Louis moaned so loud and he grabbed onto Harry hair pulling it a little. He could feel Harry’s tongue move round his head, licking up and drown. He looked up locking his eyes with Louis and moaned sending vibrations down his length. He moved his head down forcing himself to take Louis deeper. 

Louis started trusting his hips into Harry’s mouth, little movements and going faster every time. 

Louis was getting close, the warm feeling boiling in his abdomen and threatening to explode. 

“Harry… please I’m going to…” He bit his lip not finishing his sentence. 

He pulled of not wanting for Louis to cum right now. He wanted to make him cum and look at him he wanted to see the moment where he forgets what’s happening and just feels. 

Louis was still trying to withhold his orgasm and it was going away giving him a moment to breath again. He could see harry still sitting between his legs, head tilted to one side and just looking at him. 

Lips red and swollen from the kissing, wet from the blowjob. His hair was wild, not normal wild but everywhere, it as all over the place. Sweat dripping of his forehead. 

Ow god. He couldn’t think. Harry look like a sex. The only thing going through his mind was ‘ow god I want him to fuck me.’ 

“Please fuck me Harry.” He whispered his voice sounding a bit overwhelmed. 

Harry just did what he was asked, “Your wish is my command.” 

He stood up and pushed Louis down onto his back slowly and kissed him even more slowly. He wanted Louis to feel loved. 

Loved? 

“Lou, we need lube.” He said while kissing his neck again the bruises already showing. “Do you have some?” 

He nodded and said “In my coat pocket.” 

Harry got up and went to get it. Leaving Louis to himself for a few moments. 

Things are getting weirdly close but it felt nice, it even felt normal. Louis felt like this was the place had to be and the boy he met here was someone really important in his life. 

“Got it.” He heard Harry say and looked up seeing harry holding it, “Why do you keep it there?” 

“No one will look for things there and I’m the only one wearing that coat.” 

Harry just shrugged and moved back to Louis taking a pillow and asking Louis to lift his hips. 

“Do we need a condom?” He asked “Are you clean?” 

He nodded “You?” 

Harry nodded to and opened the little packet of lube squeezing some out onto his fingers. He made sure that they were fully covered before he started. 

“You ready?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Open up.” 

Louis let his legs fall open slowly giving harry a perfect view of his hole. He let his fingers massage Louis his rim making circles and letting one finger dip in and going back to circles. 

He didn’t push in completely but just a little. Just teasing him a little before the real. 

He let his finger dip in a little, pushing inside. Louis gasped and squirmed a little making harry smile. 

He kept going further and further inside until his first finger was completely swallowed by Louis hole. He started moving in and out, feeling the warmth of Louis. He had to withhold his mind from thinking about his cock being in there. He looked over at Louis and it looked like he was enjoying it, his eyes closed and head resting on the armrest. 

“You okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah keep going.” Louis said rolling his hips wanting Harry’s finger deeper. 

Harry added the second finger going in slowly again. Louis did twitch when he started pushing in deeper stretching him more. But he let Harry do what he wanted. 

“It’s hurting you.” Harry said and started pulling out of Louis hole. But the older boy wasn’t having it he pushed back onto Harry’s fingers boring both of them deep inside of him. He whimpered in pain but didn’t let Harry pull out. 

“I don’t care, scissor them.” He told Harry. 

He started moving his fingers opening Louis up getting him loose. Scissoring him open and doing what Louis told him to do. 

Harry started looking for Louis sweet spot, the little spot that would send Louis into the blinding bliss. 

And then Louis moaned loudly, he almost screamed with the force of the pleasure going trough him. 

“God, Harry!” He started moving his hips in time with Harry’s fingers now all three of them. 

“Do that again, feels so fucking good!” 

Louis wrapped his hand around his own cock needing the touch but Harry didn’t let him he slapped it away as soon as he saw what Louis was doing. 

“I want to make you cum.” He whispered in Louis ear coming closer bit keeping his fingers inside him. 

“Then fuck me already!” He said a little louder than he would normally being a little impatient. 

He just smiled and pulled his fingers out but not before pressing his prostate again. 

Harry laughed at Louis his moan and lined his dick up with Louis hole. He locked his eyes with Louis as started pushing in. 

Louis was so tight and warm and just perfect. 

"So tight Lou..." he said and saw Louis looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Do you want me to stop a few seconds?" 

He nodded "Just a minute, please." 

Harry was a big boy. Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry waist and tried to stay still. He needed to get used to being filed again.

Harry looked at him breathing heavily probably having a hard time not moving. He face was sweaty and his hands were clasped around Louis hip. He wanted to kiss him but he was trying not to move too much. 

"You can continue." He said softly. 

Harry pushed in again still going slow but he was almost there. When he finally was completely inside of Louis he stopped again, holding back and pulling Louis up a little kissing him. Their lips moved together so sweetly but Louis needed to get fucked. 

"Move Harry.” He told him when they pulled away. 

Harry smiled "Okay." 

He slowly pulled out until his head was still inside and pushed back inside. He repeated it faster than before hitting Louis his prostate. He moaned pushing back meeting him halfway.

“Louis this is so good!" He said as his eyes travelled over Louis body going faster and faster creating sweet, sweet friction. His body had such beautiful curves his little tummy still visible. 

He sped up going faster and Louis becoming more and more vocal. 

“Harry!” 

“God Harry! Soo good!” 

“Go faster!” 

Harry went faster making sure he hit Louis prostate every time. He gasped every time Harry pushed in. 

“Ah…ah..ah” 

Harry felt his orgasm nearing but he didn’t want to cum even if he knew there was no stopping it. His trusts became uncoordinated and sloppy but he still held back. Louis need to cum first. 

“Almost… there…” Louis said panting. 

“Me too.” Harry answered. 

He kept going but took Louis cock in his hand wanking him; it was rock hard and almost purple. 

“Lou you’re so hard.” He moaned and squeezed Louis dick harder making him cum all over his stomach. 

“Harry!” 

His body shivered from the force of his orgasm racing through him making him see white for a few seconds heat traveling through him. 

“Harry…o god Harry.” He moaned groaning and keening, his hole tightening around Harry’s dick. 

“God.” He whimpered and came deep inside Louis. 

Louis could feel Harrys cum inside of him, warm and so good. He was still breathing heavily coming down from his high. 

Harry was still feeling the intensity of his orgasm when he collapsed on Louis his dick going soft and partly slipping out. Harry was shivering too, his whole body felt tired but satisfied and in serious need of a nap. It had been a long time since he had sex like this. 

“That was so amazing.” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear. 

Harry made a noise of appreciation. Not bothering to move of Louis knowing he’d probably fall asleep for an hour or two. 

He only looked up to see that Louis had his eyes closed, a smile appearing across his face. He moved his head to Louis’s and kissed him sweetly on the lips, Louis responding even sweetly and tired smiling like and idiot. 

“I’m gonna sleep…” He mumbled when he pulled of and fell sleep immediately.


End file.
